Desde la luna ida y vuelta
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: "Vamos nene, ven conmigo, vamos a volar lejos de aquí, fuera de esta habitación con cortinas y este hospital gris desaparecerá". AU. One-shot.


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Pasaron más de 6 meses desde mi último fic, creo. Estuve muy seca de inspiración, pero… ¡la maldita perra ha vuelto! –me refiero a la inspiración, je- con un one-shot. Aunque este escrito por mí, mientras lo escribía estaba llorado como si estuviera cortando cebolla :'D fuck. Entonces… ¡Disfrútenlo, **y tengan un pañuelo a mano!**

* * *

Basado en la canción "Ronan" por Taylor Swift.

_"Vamos nene, ven conmigo, vamos a volar lejos de aquí, fuera de esta habitación con cortinas y este hospital gris desaparecerá"_

* * *

-Sakura tiene 4 años y Sasuke 6-

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- pregunta Sakura, mirando pensativamente el juguete de un dinosaurio rex que tiene en su mano, -¿Qué sonido hacen los dinosaurios?

-Los dinosaurios están muertos, Sakura- dice Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño – Una gran estrella los mato porque eran demasiado grandes y aterradores para la gente que estaba cerca. Las cosas muertas no hacen ruido.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- repite Sakura -¿Qué es muerto?

Sasuke se muerde el labio, hundido en sus pensamientos – Muerto es ido. Es como dormir para siempre, yo creo. La abuela de tu madre está muerta. El papá de mi padre también está muerto. Significa que no los volveremos a ver nunca.

Sakura se muerde el labio – Una vez fui a una fiesta, a decirle adiós a mi abuelita. Excepto que ella no estaba ahí y todos estaban tristes y tuve que usar un vestido que me picaba. ¿Era porque estaba muerta?

Es en momentos como esos en que Sasuke recuerda que Sakura solo tiene 4 años – Eso se le llama funeral. Es cuando un grupo de personas se reúnen y lloran por perder a alguien. Mamá me lo dijo.

-Eso no suena divertido – señala Sakura, poniendo su juguete de rex hacia abajo -¿Sasuke-kun?

- ¿Si?- Sasuke es muy paciente cuando se trata de Sakura. Cuando tu mejor amiga solo tiene 4, es el tipo de persona que tienes que ser.

- Creo que solo deberíamos jugar con los carros, los carros no se pueden morir, ¿verdad?- Sakura mira a Sasuke, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No Sakura, los carros no se mueren, vroom, vroom – dice, poniendo su carro azul al lado del rosa de Sakura.

-Vroom, vroom- susurra Sakura, sin dejar de mirar a su juguete rex, con una mirada confusa.

* * *

-Sakura tiene 6 años y Sasuke 8 -

Una vez que Sakura cayó de un árbol y se rompió el brazo, Sasuke pasó todo el tiempo gritando y llorando como si el hueso que sobresale fuera de su brazo, el médico en el hospital tuvo que ponerle una inyección para calmarlo y Sakura dijo más tarde que ni siquiera siente dolor, porque Sasuke sentía el dolor por ella.

* * *

-Sakura tiene 8 años y Sasuke 10-

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!- grita Sakura, saltando en la cama de Sasuke.

Sasuke refunfuña y abre los ojos, cerrándolos con la misma rapidez.- La luz lastima, apágala- se queja el azabache.

Sasuke escucha la risita de Sakura y eso le da bastante fuerza para abrir los ojos, Sakura… es hermosa cuando se ríe.

-Es el sol tontito, casi son las once Sasuke-kun, ¡despierta!

- Pero, ¿por qué? Estoy cansado.

-Eso es porque te quedaste despierto hasta tarde anoche, debiste haberte ido a dormir cuando yo lo hice, como una buena niña.

- A las 10:00 p.m. no es tarde. Naruto se queda hasta las once, y solo tiene 9 años.

-Bueno, Sai va a la cama a las 9:30 p.m., y consigue mejores notas que nosotros, Sasuke-kun - dice Sakura, levantándole una ceja a su mejor amigo.

- Sai apesta.- finalizó.

- ¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? Creo que le gustas a Ino… y también a Karin, ella te ha estado observando mucho en el recreo la vez pasada.

Sasuke ríe– Ino tiene 16 años y es tu niñera, Sakura. Y Karin es estúpida. Trato de besarme ayer durante la clase de inglés.

La cara de Sakura se vuelve rojiza – Odio a Karin- decide, cruzando los brazos.- Karin es una…

-¿Perr-

-¡Sasuke-kun, no digas eso! – Tapó sus oídos- ¡Mikoto-san no te ha enseñado a decir esas cosas!- tras un refunfuño de Sasuke, este decidió ignorar el comentario de Sakura y solo omitirse a reír.

-La señorita tiempo libre le dio una oportunidad para que intentara besarme- dice, con la esperanza de hacer a Sakura sonreír de nuevo. Sasuke piensa que incluso un cachorro estaría triste si la peli rosa no sonríe. Él piensa que la sonrisa de Sakura es probablemente la más hermosa del mundo. Y Sasuke tiene diez años, así que no puede estar mal.

-Bien- resopla Sakura- No se te ocurra dejar que te bese otra vez Sasuke-kun, lo digo en serio.

-Sakura, ¿estás celosa?- rio.

-¿Qué es celosa?

-Es cuando me quieres tanto que no dejas que nadie más me quiera. Eso es más o menos lo que el maestro me enseño.

Sakura piensa por un segundo. – Dejo que Naruto, incluso Sai te quieran. Mikoto-chan, Fugaku-san y también Itachi.

Sasuke niega con la cabeza – Pero todos ellos tienen que quererme, son mi familia. No dejarás que ninguna chica me quiera.

-Las chicas son estúpidas- murmura Sakura. Sasuke sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

- Karin no tiene el cabello rosa- dice el azabache- y sabes que el cabello rosa es mi favorito.

Cuando Sakura le sonríe, Sasuke siente que puede hacer cualquier cosa, incluso salir de la cama.

* * *

-Sakura tiene 10 y Sasuke 12 años-

Es martes el día en que Sakura falta a clases por primera vez. Sasuke corrió hacia casa desde la parada del autobús, pasando por casa, se dirige hacia la de Sakura. Cuando llama a la puerta, Mebuki es la que abre, con la cara roja y llena de lágrimas.

-Hola, Mebuki- dice Sasuke educadamente. Mebuki nunca lloraba. Ni si quiera cuando el conejo de ella y Sakura se enfermó y murió, o cuando el papá de Sakura los dejo.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- dice Mebuki, sonriéndole débilmente.

- ¿Está Sakura aquí? No fue a la escuela. Ella siempre va a la escuela.

- Está en su habitación- susurra la castaña, más lágrimas brotan de sus ojos -Puedes subir, si quieres.- Sasuke le sonríe y corre por las escaleras, agradecido por escapar de ella, él odia cuando las chicas lloran, en especial las mamás.

Sasuke baja la velocidad cuando llega a la habitación de Sakura, y una mala sensación se instala en su estómago. Toca suavemente la puerta y espera hasta que escucha la voz de la peli rosa diciéndole que entre antes de abrirla.

-Hola- dice, mirando a su mejor amiga. Sakura le sonríe, antes de inclinar la cabeza confundida.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta.

El azabache da un pequeño paso acercándose a la cama de Sakura -No fuiste a la escuela. Te…-dio un suspiro-…extrañe, ¿dónde estabas?

Sakura suelta otro suspiro que parecía no querer terminarlo – Estaba en el hospital- Sasuke siente como sus ojos se abren y Sakura le contesta su pregunta no formulada – Tenía moretones en mi espalda, solo que no me he lastimado la espalda, Sasuke-kun. Y vomité demasiado esta mañana. Mamá me llevo al médico y él dijo que todo estaba tranquilo pero que debería llevarme al hospital.

-¿Qué dijeron en el hospital?

Sakura mira a Sasuke, quien inmediatamente se siente como si él fuera el más pequeño de su amistad.

-¿Sasuke-kun… sabes qué es el cáncer?- pregunta Sakura. El azabache niega con la cabeza y la peli rosa sonríe ligeramente. – Yo tampoco, pero ahora lo sé. Cáncer es cuando tienes cosas malas dentro de ti y se comen a las cosas buenas, hasta que no queda nada. Luego mueres y vas al cielo.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- su voz se hace pequeña y se rompe, cosa que ha pasado últimamente porque él está creciendo y convirtiéndose en un hombre, pero esa no es una voz de que está creciendo, se trata de una voz de que muestra que está a punto de llorar, una voz rota.

-Porque tengo cáncer- dice Sakura, y rompe rápidamente en lágrimas. Sasuke parpadea, parpadea tantas veces que sus ojos le impiden ver a Sakura. Porque sus ojos también han roto en lágrimas.

- P-pero… no te puedes ir al cielo- protesta Sasuke, uniéndose a Sakura en su pequeña y rosa cama- Yo no estoy en el cielo, así que eso significa que tú no puedes estar ahí- Sakura empieza a llorar con más fuerza, poniendo a Sasuke entrar en pánico – No llores, ¿qué pasa?

- Todo mi pelo se va a caer… no me vas a querer si no tengo el pelo rosa, Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se siente tonto por llorar, porque el cáncer es solo una cosa del cabello. Eso es lo que es el cáncer. El pelo de Sakura morirá, pero ella no. Sasuke amaría a Sakura, aún si tuviera el pelo de otro color o nada de pelo en absoluto, y le dijo a Sakura exactamente lo mismo.

Sasuke abraza a la peli rosa muy fuerte, puede sentir a su corazón latir, y eso significaba que por supuesto está bien, porque Sakura está aquí y ella está respirando.

* * *

-Sakura y tiene 11 y Sasuke 13 años-

Los médicos usan palabras como leucemia y un tumor cerebral y que solo quedan unos pocos meses y deben llamar a su papá -Deben a llamar a todos realmente. Es todo Mebuki, lo sentimos mucho.

Sakura perdió su hermoso cabello 2 meses atrás, y Sasuke afeitó su cabeza 2 días después de que ella perdiera todo su cabello. Los miraban raro cada vez que salían, lo cual ya no es muy seguido porque Sakura se pasa todo el tiempo en cama.

-Vroom, vroom- susurra, empujando su carro rosa hacia el carro azul de Sasuke. El piso del hospital es gris y frío, Sasuke piensa que Sakura no debería estar echada en el piso porque se puede enfermar. Salvo que ya está enferma y esa es la única razón por la que están en esa habitación de ese estúpido hospital.

-¿Qué tal la secundaria, Sasuke-kun?- pregunta Sakura de repente, alejando a Sasuke de sus preocupaciones.

- Estúpida- responde- No es divertida sin ti.

Sakura frunce el ceño- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a estar sin-

-No me tengo que acostumbrar a nada- Sasuke interrumpe, poniéndose de pie. Quiere gritarle a Sakura que no tiene permitido rendirse, que nunca tendrá permitido rendirse. Solo que Sakura lo mira con sus ojos verdes brillantes que parecen demasiado grandes para su cara pálida y triste. Sasuke sabe que nunca le podría decir o hacer algo que la lastime.- Lo siento- suspira, ayudando a Sakura a levantarse. Ella no había sido capaz de hacerlo por sí misma durante 3 semanas y 2 días.

-Está bien- sonríe- ¿Por lo menos las clases son buenas?

Sasuke trata de reír, pero solo consigue una débil sonrisa. –Estábamos leyendo hoy en la clase de historia sobre las guerras- dice- Creo que tu serías la razón por la que los reyes pelean y queman imperios completos.

Sakura lo mira, y Sasuke siente como si su mejor amiga haya crecido 10 años en los últimos 10 meses

– Tal vez, tú eres el que los quemaba- responde, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Es esta una de nuestras vidas pasadas?- dice Sasuke, a través de una sonrisa llorosa. Sakura había estado investigando mucho sobre la reencarnación desde que escucho la palabra terminal. Se lo había explicado a Sasuke una vez, acerca de cómo le gustaba pensar que tal vez habían sido amigos en una vida pasada, y eso haría que se conocieran otra vez, sin importar lo que pase tras esas cortinas blancas de su habitación en el hospital.

- Si.- dice Sakura, mientras Sasuke la ayuda a acostarse en su cama.

- Hazme un espacio, yo también estoy cansado- se queja- Así que, cuéntame sobre mi vida pasada como rey.

- Eras solo un príncipe en ese momento- lo corrige Sakura- Y yo era una príncesa de otro reino, en la misma calle. Mi mamá y yo te conocimos a ti y a tu mamá en el parque y descubrimos que no vivíamos lejos el uno del otro. Nos hicimos mejores amigos y supongo que también nos enamoramos un poquito, excepto que tú aún no lo habías aceptado, porque eras estúpido y tímido.

Sasuke se sonrojó, y Sakura le sonrió – Pero un día, un una bruja malvada llamada Leucemia me capturó, porque ella era calva y estaba celosa de mi hermosa cabellera- dijo, y Sasuke forzó una risa. – Oíste hablar de ella, e inmediatamente te apresuraste a salvarme, pero era demasiado tarde. La bruja malvada se ha llevado todo mi cabello, dejando mi cabeza calva, fea y pálida.-  
Sasuke está a punto de protestar, y decirle a Sakura que se equivoca, que ella es hermosa sin importar como se vea su cabeza, pero Sakura presiona sus labios con un dedo.- Y cuando me encontraste yo estaba dormida, estaba tan preocupada de que no me fueras a querer como antes, pero me besaste, aquí mismo, en mis labios.- Sakura alejó su dedo de los labios de Sasuke para tocar los suyos –Y entonces desperté, y todo mi cabello estaba de vuelta, y yo estaba bien de nuevo, porque tu beso fue tan poderoso que podía arreglar cualquier cosa.- Sasuke sabe cuándo se le insinúan, después de todo tiene 13 años.

Sasuke se inclina y roza suavemente los labios de Sakura. Su "beso" duró alrededor de 5 segundos y medio, fue uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de ambos.

Cuando abre los ojos, Sakura ya le está sonriendo, le brillan sus ojos verdes, y Sasuke entiende todo lo que le trató de decir.- Te quiero- le dice Sasuke. Él tiene 13 años, así que no debería saber lo que el amor es, pero ahora… lo sabe.

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke-kun- dice Sakura, sonriendo.

-Lo sé- dice Sasuke, porque se conocen desde que Sakura tenía 4 años y él 6, desde que jugaban con dinosaurios de plástico y carros de juguete.- Y si yo te pudiera salvar, lo haría. Te llevaría dejos de este hospital, y volaríamos en un dragón o cualquier otra cosa e irnos a vivir en un castillo donde ninguna de las cortinas sea de colores pálidos y donde no huela a enfermos ni medicinas. Te quiero.- repite. Porque necesita que Sakura lo escuche.

-¿Cuánto?- susurra Sakura, con sus ojos cansados.

-A la luna – susurra Sasuke –…y de regreso.

-A la luna… y de regreso- Sakura repite, cierra sus hermosos ojos verdes y se queda dormida con una sonrisa por primera vez desde que fue diagnosticada.

Sasuke nunca volvió a ver los ojos de Sakura abiertos.

* * *

-Sakura se ha ido y Sasuke aún tiene 13 años-

Sasuke está en su auto, llorando y gritando, su mamá le pide que se calme.

-Por favor Sasuke, espera solo a que lleguemos a casa, sé que duele, lo sé.- pero Sasuke no entiende, porque él solo tiene 13 años. Solo tiene 13 años y su mejor amiga acaba de morir, ya no sabe qué hacer. Lo único que le queda es llorar y respirar, que ahora ni siquiera sabe hacer eso correctamente.

Su casa está llena flores. Cualquiera que conocía a Sakura, conoce a Sasuke y sabría que él está igual de perdido que Mebuki y Naruto –que también era el mejor amigo de ambos (Sasuke y Sakura)- en estos momentos.  
Sasuke nunca pensó que las flores, con el mismo color de cabello de Sakura, lo pondrían tan triste.

* * *

-Sakura se ha ido y Sasuke tiene 14 años-

Mebuki estaba mudándose y le pidió a Sasuke que se llevara los juguetes de Sakura, como a ella le habría gustado.

Cuándo el subió a su habitación, al oler la fragancia de Sakura… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y ambas se escaparon cuando vio aquellos dos juguetes en el suelo.

-¿Y los juguetes?- pregunta Mebuki, señalando a los coches azul y rosa que están sobre la mesa.-Oh, cariño, ven, dame un abrazo- dice ella, mientras se acerca al azabache.

-R-realmente pensé que iba a sobrevivir- murmura-Pensé que un milagro o algo iba a ocurrir.- Sakura era el tipo de persona de quien se esperaba un milagro.

Mebuki asiente, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¿Qué pasaría si…- dice, acariciando el pelo de Sasuke– El milagro fue conocerla? ¿Qué pasaría si el milagro era pasar un tiempo con mi hermosa Sakura?

Sasuke deja escapar un sollozo, porque era cierto, Sakura era un milagro con su hermoso cabello rosado y sus ojos verdes.

Cuando Sasuke se duerme esa noche (después de tomar un píldora blanca, como lo hace todas las noches desde que Sakura lo dejó), sueña con reinos en llamas y una princesa con el pelo hermoso y ojos verdes. Sueña con besos y juguetes de dinosaurios volando lejos de un dragón malvado. Sueña con volar hacia la luna con los brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cintura y sus manos tocando su corazón.

-Pero, ¿cuánto me amas?- pregunta Sakura, con una sonrisa fresca en su cara.

Sasuke sonríe y besa a su mejor amiga en la mejilla – Todo el camino hacia la luna…- le dice. Ella le sonríe.

-Y de regreso- termina por él.

_Fin._


End file.
